User talk:MasterAdventZero
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bleach (live-action film) page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 19:05, October 8, 2018 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the DVD page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! (This is an automated message generated after your first edit here.) Yyp (talk) 01:04, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Blu-Ray 4 Image Hey man, really appreciate you adding the fourth Blu-Ray boxset's image and info to the DVD page, I'd been wondering in the back of my mind if they'd released another one since I overhauled the page but hadn't gotten around to actually checking. However, I've had to replace and mark for deletion the image you added for a few reasons: #While it's a large, high-quality image, what you uploaded was a .jpg file. Simply writing ".png" on the end of the filename won't change it to that filetype - to do that, you'll have to open the image in MS Paint/paint.net and manually save it as the proper filetype. I am, however, glad you at least tried to upload it as a .png - I've grown weary of seeing .jpg files old and new on here. #You left the Fair Use Rationale blank. This is probably the most crucial part of any file on the wiki - even if it's a .png file of the highest possible quality imaginable, if the FUR isn't filled out we'll need to replace and delete it. Them's the rules. #You didn't choose an option for licensing from the drop-down menu on the upload screen. In this case, the applicable one was "DVD Cover", and that's also important. That aside, I don't mean to discourage you from future editing - we'll always welcome constructive help on articles, and the edit you made to the DVD page itself is solid as far as I can tell. We just have some rules you need to adhere to while doing so. Hope this helps, and I look forward to your future work on here.--Xilinoc (talk) 09:42, February 23, 2019 (UTC)